El amor es nuestra salvación
by MayaGame
Summary: cinco chicas escapan de su pasado para buscar un nuevo comienzo y empezar desde cero, pero donde vallan el pasado oscuro que tienen la perseguirá en cualquier lugar donde vallan pero el amor lo vencerá todo el amor es la ¿salvación o la perdición?- soy mala haciendo summary -se necesitan OC quien quiera participar es bienvenida
1. Chapter 0

**Hola esta es un fanfic es el primero de amour sucre, pero yo ya escrito de diabólico llover los leyeron y espero que le guste esta historia que estoy haciendo así que disfruten y no las voy a defraudar no las descensiones, solo espero que las disfruten y también la que quieran participar son bienvenidas**

* * *

Prólogo

Pero del pasado nunca se escapa donde sea que estés él va a perseguirte, hasta absorberte en la oscuridad y llevarte a la locura, pero cuando llega alguien que no muestra esa luz que nunca pudiste ver así nacerá el amor en nosotros como las flores florece pero como la flor llega a marchitarse o puede ser la fuerza que necesitamos para poder salvarnos de nuestra oscuridad o la perdición para nosotras mismas nos hundamos más en la oscuridad, pero que podemos hacer nada para remedir el pasado solo queda ver que no da el presente y esperar lo nos despera el destino para estar juntos.

Pero solo estas preguntas está en nuestras cabezas ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Por qué está prohibido?

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo la ficha para las que quieran participar**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellido:**

 **Edad:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Físico:**

 **Historia:**

 **Chicos: (castiel no está disponibles, los demás sí XD jejeje)**

 **Extra: (cualquier cosa extra)**

* * *

 **Sé que fue corto el prólogo pero es que es la primera historia de amour sucre que hago así que ténganme XD jajaja pero bueno este es prologo quien quiere saber puede mandarme un PM y bueno cualquiera esta bienvenida a participar así que dejen reweiv.**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 1: un viaje y el comienzo

**Ohayooo chicas perdón por la tardanza del capítulo 1 del amor es nuestra salvación pues como verán no sabía cómo comenzar la historia, unas amigas me ayudaron y también escribimos otra, casi me pasa por alto este cap, por si acaso en este capítulo las chicas solo confían en ellas y se llevan bien, bueno si más las dejo leer sayonara.**

* * *

 **(Autora PDV)**

 **22:45 p.m.**

Entonces nos vamos a las 5 de la mañana- hablando por el celular una chica de espaldas donde su cabello morado se podía observar que lo llevaba a la mitad de la espalda totalmente lacio- sí, entiendo yo le aviso nos vemos entonces- termino de hablar volteándose dejando ver sus hermosos ojos con heterocroma el derecho negro y el izquierdo gris, con su fleco peinado a la derecha- ahh- suspiro dejándose caer en el mueble que tenía a su espalda.

Cuando una chica de cabellos violetas que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos aguamarina- era ella- le dijo cuándo se acercaba de a poco donde la peli morada estaba sentada- si- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica a su lado sonriera-¿y que te dijo?- le pregunto con curiosidad- que nos vamos temprano como a las cinco de la mañana- le contesto- bueno hay que prepararnos Ceylan- le dijo con alegría, haciendo que Ceylan sonriera- claro Airy- las chicas comenzaron a empacar y a veces riendo por lo que decía Airy a Ceylan.

 **En la entrada a un edifico**

Una chica de cabellos color azabaches hasta la cintura estaba de espaldas esperando a alguien, porque estaba en la entrada de un edifico con la mirada perdida en la luna llena de esa noche- Maya-chan- se escuchó una voz femenina gritar un poco alto, la peli azabache al voltearse y dejara ver sus ojos color zafiro que se encontró con una cabellera naranja y unos ojos rosa- ya llegue – dijo haciendo que la azabache sonriera- si, por si vas a preguntar algo ya hable con hermano y va a estar allá temprano, así que nosotras debemos irnos al aeropuerto a la 5 de la mañana- dijo- me suponía que ibas a decir algo así, además le dijiste a la chicas-respondió y vio como ella daba un suspiro-solo a ceylan, ella se encargara de decirle a las demás- contesto -mejor entremos ya, todavía falta empacar y mañana hay que levantarnos temprano- dijo entrando al edificio – si- dijo en un susurro la chica entrando también siguiendo a la chica de ojos color zafiros.

 **En un parque**

Una chica hablando por el celular de oscuros cabellos hasta la cadera y unos ojos color amarillos- si entiendo, nos vemos mañana- dijo colgando y guardándose el celular en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro.

Es mañana- se escuchó como una voz hablo pero en un tono un poco frio, haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la chica de cabellos oscuros- sí, mañana a las cinco de la mañana- dijo mirando a la chica detrás de ella, a una chica de cabellos plateados y unos ojos color verde que resaltaban un poco por la luna - además llegas tarde no te dije que vinieras un poco más temprano- le reclamo más calmada a la chica- si lo siento tuve que arreglar unas cosas- respondió haciendo un puchero gracioso para la chica ojos amarillos – bueno mejor vamos a arreglar las ultimas cosas que nos faltan si- dijo caminado siendo seguida por la peli plata- sí, claro- dijo en un susurro, yendo un poco más rápido para alcanzar a la otra.

Oye, kurohime quien le va a avisar a las demás- le pregunto la peli plata a la de cabellos oscuros- ya les envié un mensaje a las otras dos, Norell- le respondió a la peli plata- bueno ya

Vamos hace frio- dijo corriendo un poco siendo seguida por kurohime.

 **Cerca del parque**

Una chica de cabellos castaño corto, con dos mechones hasta la barbilla y ojos marrones estaba sentada en una banca esperando a su compañera de cuarto, cuando sintió que alguien venia corriendo hacia ella, una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules iba como si la persiguiera un ladrón y paro en frente de la chica castaña- ya maya lo confirmo nos vamos a la cinco de la mañana- dijo con un poco de dificultad ya que se pegó un maratón completo.

Larissa que te paso?- pregunto aguantando un poco la risa, la chica al notarlo sola la miro con un poco de enojo- nada ya vámonos si- dijo dando media vuelta, cuando la chica castaña hablo- no quieres un helado?- le pregunto a Larissa- si porque no Michael- le respondió caminado al frente que había una heladería.

Las chicas iban conversando y riendo, así lo hicieron comieron el helado y después se fueron a arreglar.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

 **5:15 a.m.**

Las chicas estaban pardas en la entrada de un edificio solo esperando a la últimas dos chicas a maya y Nerea, cuando estas dos bajaron las chicas se fueron a coger un taxi para que las lleve a el aeropuerto, ose solo dos taxis.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver que el vuelo de ellas todavía no estaba listo, así que descansaron un poco- están lista?- pregunto maya cuando las vio sentarse- si, por los menos conocernos un país nuevo- dijo Michael- además a ya vive tu hermano no maya- dijo Nerea – si se fue a estudiar a Francia hace mucho tiempo atrás- pero bueno…- maya iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por las bocinas que decían que el vuelo ya estaba listos y ya podían aborda el avión.

Ya es momento de dejar el pasado atrás- pensó maya viendo como sus amigas abordaban y echando la última mirada a la cuidad que fue su hogar, cuando ella abordo el avión y el comenzó a elevarse significaba que comenzara una nueva etapa desde Zero, dejando el dolor atrás.

Así su viaje continuo y con eso sus nuevas vidas.

* * *

 **Al fin termine el primer cap 1, bueno chicas aquí podemos ver la relación de la chicas entre ellas así que en poco tiempo, espero que mi inspiración este para hacer el cap 2 de esta historia que se me vino a loca cabeza y espero que le allá gusto bueno no leemos luego.**

 **sayonara**


End file.
